K.J. Noons vs. Ryan Couture
The fight was the final Strikeforce fight for both men. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Noons teeped the knee there. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Couture landed a leg kick. Couture's footwork looks great, four minutes. Couture landed a leg kick. Couture kneed the face, Noons staggered there. Three thirty remaining, Noons landed a jab. Three fifteen as Couture landed a leg kick as Noons landed an uppercut. Three minutes. Couture landed a leg kick. Noons's hands are low. Two thirty-five. Noons landed a right hand. Noons landed a right uppercut. Two fifteen. Couture landed a body kick. Noons landed a right uppercut and a left hook, two minutes left. One thirty-five. Couture landed a body kick. One fifteen. Noons landed a counter right after eating one. Someone missed a spinning back fist. One minute. Couture landed a leg kick. Thirty-five. Noons landed a right uppercut and straight right. Fifteen. Couture missed a high kick landing a spinning back kick to the body, ate a knee and dropped, Noons pounced with a left. The first round ended, 10-9 Noons. He seems fired up or mad. 10-9 Couture but relatively close round. The second round began. We're in it now. Four thirty-five as Noons landed a fast right. Noons landed a right. Four fifteen. Noons landed a right uppercut, so creative. Four minutes. Noons stuffed a double, Couture kneed the body. Noons's hands are fast. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen. Noons landed a counter right and left, ate an accidental headbutt. Noons is cut, they slipped and exchanged, Couture landed a spinning back kick to the ribs. Noons landed a counter right uppercut, he was hurt, Noons pounced with left and right uppercuts, two thirty. Noons stuffed a single, he was bleeding bad, left uppercuts, right hand, left hook, another, uppercuts, left hook, right hand, right uppercut. He kneed the body. Noons is bloody. Two minutes. Couture kneed him hard. Noons looked at the cut on the screen. Both men are a bit weary. One thirty-five. Noons landed a huge right. Damn. One fifteen. Noons landed a counter right and a left. One minute. Couture has a chin. Thirty-five. Noons is cut over the left eye, going down the nose, Couture landed a left hook. Couture landed a right and missed a spinning wheel kick. Fifteen, Couture landed a flying switfh kick. Noons kneed the face and ate one in reply, Noons landed a left hook, Couture kneed the face, the second round ended. 10-9 Noons, pretty awesome, close. The third round began. That cut's all cleaned up. Couture teeped the knee. Leg kick. Noons landed a jab. Four thirty-five. Couture landed a side kick and a body kick. Nice head movement from Noons, four fifteen as Couture landed a leg kick, nice head movement. Four minutes. Couture landed a counter right. Noons jabbed to the body, wow. Again as he blocked a high kick. Noons defended a single and stuffed it haha,, Couture kneed the face. Three thirty. Nice exchange lol. Three fifteen. Noons landed a jab to the sternum. Three minutes. Noons landed a big left hook. He stuffed a single dodging a high kick there. Two thirty. Couture landed a nice right. Two fifteen. Two minutes left. Couture landed a leg kick. Noons landed a left hook to the body, ugh. One thirty-five. Couture was swollen under the left eye, Noons landed a counter right. Couture kneed the face. One fifteen remaining. Noons landed a counter right and another left hook, one minute with two leg kicks from Ryan. Couture landed a leg kick, thirty-five. Couture landed a leg kick eating a counter right. Noons landed a right uppercut and a left hand. Fifteen. They clinched. They broke exchanging. The third round ended, 10-9 Noons, great fight. 29-28 Noons. 29-28 Couture, 30-27 Noons, 29-28 split for.. Couture, Noons looked disgusted. Wow. Miletich disagreed.